Don't Speak
by Fire Bender
Summary: Words may not be able to heal the wounds that she had left, but talking seemed to be helping. My first attempt at Young Justice fanfiction.


So this is my first attempt at a Young Justice fanfic. The words in bold are important, and you will find out why once you read the whole story. It may be fairly cheesy, but I hope that you enjoy my angsty romance one shot of SuperMartian.

* * *

"**You** left me no choice M'gaan!" Connor screamed at his ex-girlfriend. He tried his best to hold his tears  
**and** she was succumbed to the regret that filled her body. He added, "How could you mentally violate  
**me** like that?" She tried to breathe, but finally caught herself. Her voice was scratchy but her eyes dried.

"**We** were so happy together. I couldn't stand the idea of you being mad at me. I guess I got so familiar,  
**used** to the way I made you smile, that seeing you frown broke my heart." M'gaan replied as she began  
**to** cry once more. The two had broken up harshly, and it was apparent that they were meant to be, to  
**be** a couple once more. The rift between them had grown more and more vast and the time spent  
**together** seemed to be increasingly insignificant.

**Everyday** Connor saw her with her new boyfriend; his heart ripped into pieces, and could not be put  
**together**. For years they were so happy, and it seemed as though they would be together forever,  
**always**. But now, the two stood in an empty room, having a heart to heart that was just plain awkward.

"**I** don't know if I can forgive you M'gaan. You meant so much to me and you've taken so much away, I  
**really** don't know how we can make this work again, if we could ever work again. But, just know that I  
**feel **terrible for breaking up with you. I really do, but you need to learn about what you're doing!"

"**That** is the problem," she began to cry, "I don't know what I'm doing Connor! I'm so lost and helpless,  
**I'm** so sorry but I need you to show me…please Conner." Her arguments appeared to fall on deaf ears  
**losing** this argument with the boy she first fell in love with. "I love you Connor, I always have, and it's all  
**my** fault that we're not together, but I need help. I want to be with you! I really do, but it seems like my  
**best** isn't good enough. I'm my own worst enemy. I need you to help me, maybe not as a boyfriend, but  
**friend**?" Her eyes glimmered with innocence and sincerity.

"**I**…I want to help you M'gaan. But I'm afraid to get close to you now. I'm afraid that my heart won't,  
**can't** take being around you anymore. It hurts, I never knew love could hurt this much. I was led to  
**believe** that love was a superficial emotion, but Cadmus taught me wrong.

**This** broke Miss Martian's heart. She felt rejection and shame filled her body. She trembled and she  
**could** barely stand. She fell to her knees, and buried her hands in her face. It seemed like her desire to  
**be** with Superboy was fading away slowly. She couldn't understand her change, but she knew that it's  
**the** change that is responsible for his feelings. He wants her to be the old M'gaan, and for her torture to  
**end**.

**It** pained him to see her like this. He wondered what had made her change inside. It wasn't that her  
**looks** changed, but something internally, mentally, had flipped a switch. Miss Martian became as scary  
**as** Psimon psychically. She was down a dark path, and it seemed that Superboy was helpless to help,  
**though** he wanted to with all his heart. He watched her cry, then stepped over to her and said to her, "  
**you're** not alone M'gaan. You have Lagoon Boy. Go to him." He didn't want to say that, but he knew  
**letting** her go would be the only way that the two could function on a team. He started to walk away, to  
**go** leave her alone, but as he stepped halfway through the door way she called out to him.

"**And** if I don't want him," she barked. He turned to look at her face, reflecting tears. He wanted to stay,  
**if** she wanted him to. He turned; shocked that she would say something like that. She continued, "  
**It's**…it's you I want Connor. When I'm with La'gaan, I don't feel the same as I felt with you. Us felt so  
**real** together. Like we were meant to be. I knew there was something when I first saw you. I was shy,  
**well** not too shy, but I wanted to show you that I liked you from the start. I care so much about you, and  
**I** need you in my life. Can't you see that Connor! La'gaan just isn't you and I just try to pretend that I  
**don't** care anymore that you broke up with me. But who am I kidding," she scoffed, and wiped the tears.  
"**Want** to know something Connor? I didn't talk to anyone the day you broke up with me. I simply went  
**to** my room, locked the door, and cried…for hours. I cried so much because I had to, but just couldn't  
**know** why you broke up with me that day. I know now, and I'm so sorry. You mean so much to me…"

"**Don't** do this to yourself M'gaan. Don't do this to me too. I told you why I did what I did," he started to  
**speak**, interrupting her heartfelt speech. He walked close to her, knelt in front of her and continued,  
"**I**…I know how I confronted you wasn't the easiest of terms, and the break up wasn't easy either, but  
**know** that you really gave me no choice." He stood up and walked away from her. She felt so helpless,  
**just** completely feeble and limp. His words were poisonous to her Martian ears, but she understood  
**what** he had said, and somehow understood his exact reasoning. M'gaan was alone and she thought,  
_'__**you're**__ right Connor. I'm still so sorry. I regret everything_.' She could only voice thoughts, and it was hard  
**saying** the exact words to him. She quickly stood up, and chased him. She saw him at the end of the dark hall.

"**Don't** walk away from me! Please Connor! I am really being honest with you, and I know you want to  
**tell** me off, and you have every right to. I deserve it. I was a terrible girlfriend, and you were so great to  
**me** that it was unjust of what I did. I don't know why I keep manipulating people, it comes naturally  
**cause** maybe of who I am, but I don't want to believe it. I'm changing into something and this change,  
**it**…it's really scary," she confessed shouting down the long hall of Mount Justice. Her tear filled gaze  
**hurts** him, but he can't help but notice that they're the eyes he admired so much. He walked to her.

"**Don't** worry M'gaan," he said pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her head in his chest, unable to  
**speak**, but she was content. He wrapped his arms securely around her petite frame saying softly to her,  
"**I** know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. I wish we could turn back time, and fix this whole mess, but all I  
**know** is that you need help. I'm here for you, like I've always been. Things have not been, well aren't  
**what** they should be nowadays." She was silent in his arms, and he gently began to stroke her red hair,  
"**you're** okay M'gaan, you always were." She was crying, and it felt so good for these feelings to be out.  
**Thinking** only seemed to create more internal tension, but vocalization relieved their turbulent minds.

"**I** am so sorry Connor," she whimpered. This moment share between them seemed as if both teens  
**don't** care about their past. This reconciliation is what mattered, and both were so happy. They just  
**need** each other, and that's how it always has been. And being together in this hallway was bliss, "and  
**your** hugs are really the greatest hugs I've gotten from anyone Connor," she mumbled. It seemed his  
**reasons** to break up with her were foolish. It seemed stupid, but it wasn't stupid at all.

"**Don't** forget to wake up Connor," she whispered leaning up to his lips, gently kissing them. He sat up,  
'_**tell**__ me that wasn't a dream_,' he thought to himself. He looked around; he was in his bed, alone. '_Why  
__**me**__…why do I have to deal with this! That dream was so…beautiful. If only it were real…if only it was, just  
__**cause**__ it was so vivid._' He rubbed his eyes then looked in his room. Empty. His heart panged, dreaming  
**hurts**, because they remind him of what he wants, what he can't have, what he can't say.

* * *

Alright so I think I'm starting a new style where I use song lyrics to format my story. The lyrics used for this song is from the beautiful ballad "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. I love that song, and if you don't know it, go listen to it. If you enjoy The Legend of Korra go read my stories! And if you liked this one, please review, and I may write more! - Fire Bender


End file.
